In Memory Of
by JustBecauseILoveYou
Summary: Rated T for content and hard emotion. Character death, although not main cast. Brennan helps Booth and Parker through a rough time. 3/4 Shot. BB


OK. So this story is totally different to what I normally write. I've got a good idea on whats going to happen, but I just wanted to post the first chapter, mainly so I know I'll finish it, but also so that you can tell me whether or not this works. I'm kinda iffy on the POV and stuff, but at the same time I'm rather proud of it. Going to be a 3/4 shot.. hopefully :D

Enjoy.

* * *

" We would have either hit the car or wipeout the cyclist." The young 15 year old boy said defending his brother. "The cyclist seemed to be the safer option. There was three of us in the car and one of her." Only there was also her mother and their friend. And the cyclists son and daughters. And husband. And her friends. When she died, so did a piece of everyone who hit her. And now, at the trial, both Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan saw just how much one thing devastated hundreds of people.

* * *

15 year old Parker Booth was getting ready for school when his dad came to see him.

"Bub, come on. We need to go somewhere before school this morning." Parker shrugged it off as his dad often had to stop by Brennan's apartment or the FBI building before he was dropped off. Booth walked out of the room and left Parker to get ready for school. He finished his hair and picked up his bag and books for school, ready for another day at school.

He met his dad outside the car and it was just then he saw his dad's red eyes. He shot him a questioning look, but Booth simply refused to answer. An uneasy feeling entered Parkers 'gut' as he got into Booth's black SUV and turned the radio on, only to have it turned back off within seconds by his dad. He noticed Booth's hands tensing around the wheel, but also his cautious driving. His dad was a good driver, great in fact. But he never drove like this. Slow and steady, foot perched on his clutch just in case. His other foot ready to leap onto the brake at less than a moments notice. "_Yes"_, thought Parker Booth. "_Something is wrong._" It didn't take Parker long to realise that his father wasn't up for conversation. After a couple of small talk starters and getting single, one-worded answers, Parker eventually gave up and sat in silence. He took his phone out began to text his best friend, Leigh. His attention to the text, however, was only around 25%. The other 75% was focused on his dad. Nothing had made sense this morning. No TV, no paper, no radio. It was as though someone had replaced his dad and Parker was getting more worried by the minute. His thoughts were interrupted when the car came to a stop and he saw Brent open the door. He carefully climbed out and walked up the small driveway, only to be enveloped in a hug by Brent. When Brent pulled back, Parker could see that Brent had also been crying. One though came into his mind. _"Mum."_

"Where's mum?" Parker asked, scared as to what the answer was. Both adults looked at each other, before his dad sat down next to him and Brent knelt in front of him. "DAD! BRENT! Where the HELL is mum?" Parker demanded. He wasn't getting anywhere fast before and so changed tactic, hoping that a more demanding, aggressive phrase would get him the answers he so desperately wanted, but was so terrifyingly scared to get.

"Parks." Brent started anxiously. "There was an accident." Parker stifled a sob as he realised it meant one of two things. "She was out cycling last night when.." Brent trailed off. Brent gave a nod to his father and he continued.

"Bub, your mum was hit. I'm so sorry." Parker stared blankly at his dad.

"OK. So which hospital is she at? Why are we here? We should be with her!" Parker knew what had happened, but he wasn't going to accept it as easily.

"Parker. Your mum died." Parker jolted out the room and ran out of the house, before, all but collapsing, on the bench outside the house. He heard a jingle and saw Ben, the dog, bound out of the garden and onto Parkers lap. He looked inside the house and smiled sadly when he saw his father console Brent. Turning to Ben, he put his face on Ben's neck and sobbed.

* * *

Brent had decided that he needed to be with his family at the moment and offered for Parker and Booth to go with him to see his family.

"I need to see Bones." Parker stated as Brent asked him. "Dad. I need to see Bones." He received a nod as his dad turned to Brent.

"I'm sorry mate, but if you need anything or want to see Parker or just fancy a drink to talk, just call me." Booth offered, knowing that Parker and Brent were close and that he wouldn't want to decline either one contact with the other. Parker left the adults to talk as he went to sit in the car. He stared numbly at the road, just thinking. Less than 24 hours ago, his mum was alive. She would have been at work, talking to someone about something unimportant to her, but now? Now she would never have the chance to talk to Parker about his day.

"Mom." He whispered to the empty car and closing his eyes. Memories flashed back at him, each one happier than the last, each one causing him more pain than the last. Tears filled his closed eyes, despite his attempts to hold them back. Opening his eyes, the light blinded him as the tears cascaded down his face. His lips trembling and shoulders shaking as the slowly allowed the emotions to consume him, sinking down in his seat, hugging himself close. Countless minutes passed, but Parker didn't know. Everything was a blur. Cars sped past, people walked by, but nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

Parker had asked his dad to drop him off at the Jeffersonian, but asked him to go to work or run some errands. He wanted to talk to Brennan alone.

"Parks, are you sure?"

"Dad! I'm certain. I just want to do some science. Bones will help me with that."

"Are you gonna tell her about your mum? If you want to talk to someone you can talk to me. If not, then just go to Bones' team. Angela, Jack, Bones, Cam. Even Sweets! Brent, Rebecca's family. Just promise me you'll talk about it."

"I will dad. Its not that I don't want you around or anything it's just that –"

"That you love science and right now Bones is the person to help you with that. You need to be around something to distract you."

"Yeah. Do you think maybe we could go to the Diner tonight? And then maybe ring Brent up?"

"Sure Parks. You want Bones to come too?"

"Will you be offended if I say yes? I know that she's not my family or anything but I really love her dad."

"Park! Bones is your family. Just like I am, just like Brent is and just like your mom is OK?"

"Thanks dad. I love you."

"Love you too son." Parker got out of the car and started the small walk to the Medico-legal lab, where he knew Brennan would be. Parker turned around just in time to wave goodbye to his dad, who shot him a sad smile as he left the car park.

* * *

"Hey Baby Booth." Called Angela. "Whats up?" She asked with a smile on her face, unknowing what had happened. Booth hadn't informed anyone other than Parkers school.

"Not much." Parker faked a smile back, but he really needed a hug off Brennan. "Have you seen Bones?"

"Yeah... she's in her office." Angela asked curiously.

"Thanks!" Parker sped off towards her office, but stopped just before he got there. What was he gonna say? He didn't really want to do anything with science. He just wanted to cry without his dad being there to be disappointed in him. His dad never cried and therefore neither should he. But suddenly, looking at Brennan, he realised how much he wanted to cry. How much he needed to cry.

"Bones." Parker whispered walking into her office. "Mom died." He saw Brennan jolt her head around to look at him and within a second, paperwork dropped and her arms were wrapped tightly around him. Parker clutched back just as tight and, for one fleeting moment, things didn't seem as bad. "I love you." He mumbled into her shoulder as he cried for the loss of the woman who loved him most in the world. The woman who literally gave him life, but most of all, the woman who would, no matter what, be there for him.


End file.
